


Kinktober 2020 Day 1: A Problem Shared

by The_Baron_Cosmos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fantasy, Gay, Kinktober, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, Mutual Masturbation, Orcs, Pillow Talk, Rutting, Urban Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Baron_Cosmos/pseuds/The_Baron_Cosmos
Summary: KINKTOBER DAY ONE: MUTUALWhen Rek accidentally wakes his husband with his desperate search for relief from his rut, Dillon finds himself unable to resist partaking.Credit to @lustyargonianmaid on tumblr for their Kinktober list.
Kudos: 7





	Kinktober 2020 Day 1: A Problem Shared

It wasn’t the movement of the sheets that woke Dillon, or even the way his husband had moved away from him on the bed. Somehow, it was the breathing, the frantic, incomplete darts of breath coming from beside him in their bed. His grey eyes shot open, adjusting slowly to the low light of the moon out the big window behind his head.  
Rek, his husband, had thrown the covers off of himself, leaving them in a bunch between the two of them. He was large, as most half-orcs were, but Rek was especially large for just how human he was. His feet nearly came off the end of the bed, but that may have had more to do with the way he laid closer to the bottom, head off the pillow, staring up into the ceiling.  
His hand moved quickly and clumsily, working himself desperately for some relief. Dillon watched for some time. Part of him wanted to interrupt, to fawn and worry over his husband, but for a scant few seconds, he let himself admire the way the moonlight dripped over Rek’s chest like cream, the way his tusks jutted up and out as he spat out quick breaths with each pump of his hand on his length. Dillon couldn’t keep himself from scraping his eyes along his husband’s jaw, drinking in the bob of his Adam’s apple as the man swallowed spit back, his free hand coming up and pulling his hair out of his face.  
Dillon couldn’t stop it, even after he noticed his hand coming between his thighs to play with himself.  
Beneath the blanket, he began to paw at himself in turn, feeling the precum gather and pushing it over the head with his thumb. His eyes locked to the rhythmic movement of his husband’s hand, he jerked himself slowly, joining in Rek’s fever. The half-orc’s heavy thighs split a little further, his right calf finding a comfortable nook against Dillon’s foot.  
Then, he stopped. He didn’t pull his hand away, it still rested, gripped around the base of his cock, but Rek stopped. His shaft still throbbed and pulsed, desperate to continue receiving the attention it had been getting.  
“I’m sorry for waking you,” he breathed quietly, not turning his head but still pulling his eyes to look toward Dillon. “I… Well.” He cleared his throat.  
Dillon didn’t stop when Rek did. In fact, even as he began to speak, Dillon only slowed marginally, now stuck in his own fit. “It’s- it’s okay, dear.” Dillon twisted a bit, pulling his hips so he had easier access to himself. “Are you..?”  
“Yeah.” Rek reached up and put the pillow back under his head. He wiped a gathering bead of sweat off of his forehead. “It’s my rut.”  
Dillon’s other hand snaked under the blanket, toward Rek. “I could help you…”  
“I can handle myself for tonight,” Rek hummed, his chest rumbling with his low voice. “Besides, you’ve gotten yourself busy.” Rek grinned a bit, slowly beginning to help himself again.  
Dillon sighed, pulling his hand back away from Rek and lifting the blanket off of himself. He laid back, finally turning all the way onto his back, and continued, but still watched Rek. “You should have told me, love. I can help.”  
Rek sighed gruffly, regaining his pace again. “It’s not that bad. It’ll be- ah, worse in the morning.” Rek looked over to Dillon with a little smile. “I’m sure I’ll want you then, so save yourself.”  
“Don’t tell me what to do!” Dillon laughed, feeling his nerves come alive with pleasure as he got closer. “You know I can keep up.”  
“I don’t want you to k-keep up, babe.” Rek twisted the palm of his hand over the head of his cock, bucking his hips up into it. “I want you to want it, as much as I do.”  
“F-fuck, you’re so hot,” Dillon gasped, all he could muster when he was this deep in. “Keep talking, Rek.”  
Rek grinned. This was not an infrequent request. “I will call into work tomorrow and we’ll spend the day together,” he offered, his voice low and growling. “We can try something new.”  
Dillon couldn’t muster a response, just watching as the ceiling burst with little stars on his eyes, his leg pulling under him to lift his hips up into the air as he came. Rek, watching Dillon launch cum across his chest, finally got where he was going. He set a hand behind his head, cumming far into the air and messing both his own body and the sheets surrounding. He kept going even for a few moments after; during his ruts, an orgasm was only small relief.  
As they caught their breath, Dillon reached over and dragged a finger over Rek’s midriff, pulling some of the cum off and dragging it between his lips, closing his eyes. Rek watched with a slightly appalled face. “You’re weird.”


End file.
